


危机

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 夫胜宽好像有哪里不一样了。崔韩率模模糊糊地这么想。





	危机

**Author's Note:**

> 少年小啵的烦恼  
含少量澈汉

【上】

夫胜宽好像有哪里不一样了。

崔韩率模模糊糊地这么想。

进门弯腰的弧度，衣服时不时洒上的似有似无的香水，笑起来勾起来的眼角。

分明是有什么变化的。

还没等到他的想法正式成型，金珉奎就找上门来。

“你不觉得夫胜宽瘦了以后变性感了吗？”金珉奎这么说，眼睛还在盯着在微波炉里的三明治。

信息量对他来讲有点过大了，崔韩率一时不知道该把重点放在变瘦了上面还是变性感了上面。

夫胜宽的节食计划旷日持久，他都习惯了看同龄亲故坐在旁边捧着沙拉吃草。

他埋头咬猪排，碗里突然出现了突兀的翠绿色，认真辨认才发现是黄瓜。

“讨厌黄瓜。”身旁的人言简意赅的发表对黄瓜的异议，嘴里还在咬没能完全淋上酱汁的一小口蔬菜，咀嚼速度放得很慢，据说是细嚼慢咽才能更好的消化。

反正崔韩率是不太信这种话啦，一片猪排配上两块黄瓜，最好还有拌上咖喱汁的一口饭，一起塞到嘴巴里，还没吃完这一口就已经开始暗自期待下一口了。

黄瓜不断地被扔过来，夫胜宽在咀嚼的同时还有碎碎念的余裕：“不要吃那么快啦，不好消化……多吃点蔬菜嘛，要我沙拉分你一半吗？倒霉，今天买的还是大盘黄瓜沙拉……”

他点头看着夫胜宽，嘴上的速度也放慢了一点点：“你又节食哦。”

“都要回归了那当然还是要瘦一点，偏偏这次脚也不好没法运动，只好在食物上下功夫啦。”

“哦。”

“你真是……算了不要讲话了，好好吃饭吧。”

崔韩率在心里回一句要讲话的是谁啊，继续解决所剩不多的咖喱猪排饭。

不可以不回应他，那样他会觉得被讨厌了，回答得太简单又要被质疑敷衍，回答太长会被问是不是转性了怎么这么异常，到头来他有的时候还是不知道要怎么好好回答夫胜宽。

在他不算漫长但是已经是全部的二十一年人生里，好像也只有夫胜宽能忍他这么久。

再仔细回想一下，还有更加明确的蛛丝马迹是可以证明变瘦这件事的。

慢慢清晰的下颚线，逐渐消失的脸颊肉，拥抱时候也有觉得对方变薄了。

可是抬起头来讲话聊天，就只能看到他忽闪的眼睛和稍微垂下来一点点的眼睫毛，听他念叨房间该收拾了今天几点排练晚饭吃什么。

他鼓起脸颊假装生气的时候崔韩率也不会害怕，一定是要抱怨什么，听着就行。接着不是自己赔礼道歉就是他不了了之，结局还是两个人挨得紧紧的在一张床上分享音乐或者新出的电影。

在感受一成不变的日常的同时，崔韩率也理所当然的觉得夫胜宽是一成不变的。

英语写作permanent，夫胜宽对他来讲就是这种存在。

美化一下可以说是permanent friendship，听起来很俗烂，但是夫胜宽真的很吃这一套，毕竟连看悲剧电影他都能精确捕捉每一个泪点从头哭到尾。崔韩率嘴笨劝不了夫胜宽，只有在旁边递纸巾的份，在对方哭的更猛的时候也伴随性的假哭两下以示共感。

因为是永远的好朋友嘛！

他用英语讲permanent friends，夫胜宽还不懂permanent的意思，皱着眉头警告他换回韩文，却被他取笑说英语烂，直接一拳打在他胳膊上。

崔韩率作势倒在床上，用目光控诉暴力行径，得到更重的一记捶：“戏好多啊，起来啦你！”

门外哥哥们听见动静来问：“你们又吵架了？”

他本来想告状的，却见夫胜宽也是一副要诉衷肠的样子，一对眼色干脆两个人摆出一模一样的笑脸：“没有啦，可能是隔壁金珉奎的声音吧。”

可是，可是，哪能和性感搭得上边呢？

崔韩率左看右看也不明白。

【下】

今天他坐的沙发，坐一个人太空，坐两个人又太窄，夫胜宽倒是不介意，换好衣服就来跟他挤着坐。

坐旁边就一定会被他摸耳朵，从最下面的耳垂开始揉，再自然而然地过渡到上面。力度刚好，耳廓被捏也不会觉得痛，有时甚至他会偏过头来给出一个好点的角度，让对方摸的更舒服点。

一般来说，应该是这样的。

可能是沙发太窄了，夫胜宽身上的香水显得这么清晰，是柑橘系的味道，后调又夹杂了一点点玫瑰。

隔着薄薄的衣料，两个人的大腿以一种很暧昧的方式叠在一起。

原来一直就是坐的这么近的吗？他怎么不介意啊？虽然都是男孩子，但是这样肉贴肉的距离，会不会不太恰当。崔韩率试着调整角度，却导致夫胜宽重心一偏，被沙发挤得有点不舒服。

本来在聊天的夫胜宽别过头来瞪他。

“干嘛啊……”坐在他身上摸他耳朵的人这么抱怨，可能因为本就没什么责怪的意味，声调软软的，倒更像是在娇嗔。

对方甚至还贴得更近了一点点，这下连呼吸都能感觉到了，吐出来的空气浮在脸颊边上，灼烧的过分。没法留心香水味了，倒是夫胜宽本身的气味更清晰，是他描述不出来的味道，总之是令人安心的香气。

其实关于那方面的了解也不是没有。

从哥哥们的房间里，会传来各种声音：门被狠狠甩上的声音，杯子摔下来的声音，被刻意压抑的人声。

十二三岁的时候他和夫胜宽以为哥哥们在吵架，提心吊胆地贴着墙听后续的动静，屏着呼吸闭着眼睛把感官放到最大。墙也被撞击的时候他们面面相觑，他立刻想跑去敲哥哥们的门劝架，可是夫胜宽又红着脸把他拦下来：“应该不是吵架。”

他好希望夫胜宽讲的是真的，吵架可不是什么好事，练习室里的氛围会变得很沉重，做弟弟大气也不敢出，还得看着哥哥们的脸色练习。

话说回来，那会是什么呢？

他很快反应过来，面上努力不动声色：“啊，不就是那种事嘛。”

其实知道哥哥们做那些事，他也没有被吓到，只不过觉得，很奇怪，就只是，很奇怪。

第二天早上吃早饭的时候崔胜澈和尹净汉起的格外晚些，在桌子前也睁不开眼睛，T恤皱了一大块，走路也会慢上一点。

权顺荣撞撞崔胜澈的肩膀，揶揄地问：“昨晚干什么了？”

哥哥垂着眼睛不回答，只说：“吃你的饭吧。”

但那绝不是讨厌或嫌烦的意思，甚至还带了些隐隐的炫耀，嘴角翘起来的弧度掩都掩不住，偶尔瞟向尹净汉的眼神也带着莫名的占有欲，搭肩揽腰的动作更频繁了，动作大的时候甚至会把衣服扯下来一点，露出一小片红印来，是极暧昧的颜色。

崔韩率咬着勺子想，原来是这么回事。

相比来讲他和夫胜宽好像就跟这些色彩搭不上关系，仔细想想，他甚至没有想过性感这个词会和夫胜宽搭上边。

程度轻一点是sexy，重一点是erotic，怎么想都会觉得要是用后者是会被告性骚扰的程度。

他们之间连带颜色的玩笑都少有，虽然当众讲过“最喜欢的胜宽的部位是屁股”，但是玩笑意味更重，他只是想看夫胜宽惊慌失措的样子而已。

同理可证，“我爱你”。

可不是要把他当成性的对象来看，对陪伴自己长年的、青梅竹马的朋友起那种念头，光想都会觉得是犯罪。

都怪金珉奎，讲那种莫名其妙的话，还一副轻描淡写的你也懂的啊的样子，他连反驳都没想好就直接宕机了。

现在更该死的是，他也开始有一点点赞同这个观点了。

过了三天以后，他确信已经发展到不是一点点的地步了。

被夫胜宽知道了的话，他肯定会说：“崔韩率你真的这样很变态诶！”然后用那双好看的眼睛瞪自己。

为什么这个场面感觉也很性感。

崔韩率现在希望可以把自己的头拧下来，放到水池里好好冲洗，让奇奇怪怪染上颜色的念头随着水流一起被冲走，这样他就可以变回以前的自己了，大概。

为什么他现在怎么看夫胜宽都很性感。

脸上耳边的痣很性感，说话有一点点哑的声音很性感，因为脚伤露出来的脚踝很性感，把水瓶放在地上弯腰露出来的一小节腰很性感，连染回黑色的头发也很性感。

而且，夫胜宽浑然不觉自己的别扭，还是照常摸耳朵，凑很近讲话，踮着脚帮忙整理头发，共享同一张单人沙发。

当然没有办法找理由拒绝他啊！不要讲这种没道理的话啦！

请问有警察可以逮捕我吗？

崔韩率绝望地想。

我好像有点想喜欢上我的好朋友了啦。

或者把喜欢两个字去掉也成立。

**Author's Note:**

> 刷twi看见有yhm大喊なんかぶーちゃん色気出だ！  
于是我被洗脑了，怎么看怎么都觉得boo变性感了。  
写了这篇让小啵替我呐喊一下，非常teenage dream，非常自言自语。  
应该还会有少年小boo的烦恼作为下篇作结尾。
> 
> 有一段是高中我看小说印象很深的话：  
“情窦未开时绝不会有这种小心机。  
也是从那天起，大家突然发现这个女生变了，说不清变化在哪里，好像她的身体向外延伸出奇异的柔美枝蔓，不是像从前那种精巧稚气的漂亮，而是让其他同性感到威胁的美。”  
算是灵感之一，写的真妙啊。


End file.
